Deployment apparatus that permit structures to be deployed from one configuration to another have numerous uses. They can be used to permit a wide variety of panel or boom type structures to be deployed or extended into an in use configuration. Typically, most deployment apparatus have several problems. The inertia effect and the sudden deceleration forces of a member such as a panel or the like can result in the deployment elements overloading and overshooting the desired end position which can also result in the structure that is being deployed oscillating back and forth near its desired end position.
Such oscillations and the sudden changes in inertia at the deployed position are generally undesirable with any type of deployment apparatus. However, if the structure that is to be deployed is to be used in space, then such oscillations and the sudden change in inertia are even more objectionable and in many cases cannot be tolerated. Such oscillations and bouncing can result in damage to the space structure that is being deployed or prevent it from being properly positioned so that it can not accomplish its desired mission. This can result in the complete failure of a satellite system.
Consequently, a definite need exists for a deployment apparatus that prevents oscillations upon deployment and any damage of the structure due to deceleration forces at the end of deployment. For space applications, it is also essential in many applications that the deployed structure be positioned accurately in a given predetermined fixed position so that the equipment or apparatus attached to the deployed structure such as solar cells and the like function as intended with a high degree of efficiency.
The deployment apparatus of this invention overcomes these problems associated with previous typical deployment mechanisms and meets the rigid requirements for even the most demanding space applications. With the deployment apparatus invention any oscillation is effectively dampened and it is not possible for the deploying structure to move backward or to bounce once the deployment process has begun. Moreover, the deployed structure is located in a predetermined fixed position with a high degree of precision. In addition with the deployment apparatus invention it is possible to adjust the final fixed deployed position and control the deceleration forces near the end position. As a consequence, it is possible to make final adjustments to the deployment apparatus after it has been assembled to the associated structure. The deployment apparatus is particularly useful in connection with space craft panel structure such as solar panels, antenna and the like.